Hamilton: Popular
by HamSamiches
Summary: What happens when the new boy, John Laurens, moves to New York, where he meets his long lost friend, Angelica Schuyler. Will there be a happy reunion between the two? Here's a hint: Not even close.
1. Who Are You?

~8:55 ᴘ.ᴍ~

John had finally finished setting up his new room in Manhattan, New York. He sighed contently, and flopped backwards onto his bed, his deep brown curls exploding in every direction. He rolled his eyes. "There goes another one.." he mumbled as he searched for the snapped hair-tie. "That's the third one this week!" He whisper-yelled in frustration. He picked up the hair-tie, tossing it into the trash can. John got a small notepad from his backpack that he'd prepared for school, and scribbled down 'Hair-ties' in a loopy cursive. He tossed the notepad on his bed, pulling a blue hair-tie from off of his wrist, and securing his fluffy mane.

"John, dinner time!" A feminine voice yelled. His mother, Eleanor Laurens. "Coming Mom!" John yelled back, taking off his light jacket, and tossed it beside the notepad.

He ran downstairs, and into the kitchen where the rest of his parents were. "Hey Mom, hey Dad," he said, taking a seat in front of his plate. "Hey, son!" His dad, Henry Laurens, exclaimed. "Hello, dear, we're having spaghetti this evening!" His mother said, taking a seat at the table. "Thanks Mom," John said, twirling his fork around the small angel hair noodles. His mother hummed in response.

"So, are you excited about attending about attending your new school tomorrow?" Henry asked, glancing at his son. "Yep! I can't wait to see Angelica again! I'm so excited!" John exclaimed, smiling brightly. Eleanor and Henry glanced at each other. "Are you sure she'll recognize you? You haven't seen her in years.." Eleanor said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sure she will! We see the bestest of friends!" John smiled, taking another small bite of pasta. He contemplated their words. Did they not want him to be friends with Angelica? "Alright, dear. If you're sure.." Eleanor nodded to her son.

John finished up his dinner, placing the dishes in the sink. "Thanks again, Mom." He said before making his way back up the stairs. "You're welcome!" She shouted as he closed the door to his room.

He stared up at the stars above him, sighing. It felt like one of those scenes in a Disney movie where the character would stare at the stars and sing a beautiful song. John adored the movie Tangled. It was his favorite so far. He looked over to see a boy around his age, hunched over a desk. His shoulder lengthed hair covering most of his facial features. John tilted his head, staring at the boy. Was he asleep? The boy looked up, taking a sip of whatever was in the mug he was handling. No, he was awake.

John decided not to question it, and get some well deserved rest. He closed the curtains to the window and pulled on his pajamas, aka gym shorts, and a comfortable T-shirt. John inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of his new house. Lemons, and ginger. Probably the cleaning agent the pervious house owners used. It smelled quite nice to John. He took off his glasses, setting them down on hi night stand, and cuddled into his blanket as he slipped in and out of consciousness, slowly into a lifeless void.

~6:35 ᴀ.ᴍ~

John's eyes fluttered open, reavealing an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar smell. He blinked and sat up, processing it. He then remembered the move. Of course. He rubbed his eyes gently and yawned before getting out of his bed.

He reached for his forest green glasses, and set them on the bridge of his nose, the world around him more clear. He sighed contently and pawed through his new dresser, trying to find an outfit to wear.

He decided on a Pansexual flag T-shirt, with a a dark green jacket the matched his glasses. He slid on some dark wash blue jeans, and pulled on his white converse. He fixed his hair, leaving it in a pony tail. He figured that he was done getting ready after brushing his teeth, and reapplying his vanilla-scented deodorant.

He raced downstairs to see if his parents were awake yet. "Good morning, Jacky," a tired voice called from the kitchen. "Hey, Mom." John said, blinking. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, taking a seat at the table. "Well, you're nearly late, so I'll just fix some frozen waffles. What flavor do you want?" She asked, opening the freezer. "Hmm.. Chocolate chip, please." John smiled. Eleanor nodded, and placed two waffles in the toaster, then got out a small plate. John got up quickly and ran to the fridge, getting out some maple syrup. He then sat back down at the table.

Ding! Went the toaster, followed by Eleanor quickly picking them out, and placing them on the plate. "Here you go!" She exclaimed, handing the plate to John. "Thanks!" John smiled, cutting a piece off of a waffle. "No problem! Now hurry up before you're late!" She said, dusting her hands off. John chuckled.

"Would you like me to drive you to school, son?" Eleanor asked. "No, I can walk there. It's not that far." John said, rinsing off his dish. "Alright then," his mother mumbled, reading a magazine. In al honesty, John just didn't want to be embarrassed by his mother. Of course, he loved her dearly, but she would tend to share 'secrets' that weren't suppose to be reavealed.

John quickly tossed his bag over his shoulder, and made his way down the sidewalk to the high school. Manhattan Bridges High School, or MBHS for short, was a highly rated high school in the city. Many parents, and other guardians sent their children there. Angelica and her sisters just happened to be three of those students.

John was fairly excited to be able to see Angelica again. These past few years without her were lonely, seeing as he didn't really have any other friends. He and Angelica shared many secrets when they were younger, including their sexualities. John knew that Angelica was never really in to love, and he didn't blame her one bit. Angelica had told him that she was scared of falling in love, for she'd never be able to get out of it. Like a hole. John, on the other hand, longed for someone to love, and hold. He wished that he could tell someone he loved them, other than family, that is.

As John gained up on the huge building, students buzzed around like bees, talking loudly, and pushing past other students. As the huge crowd slowly died down, John made his way into the school, gawking at the number of students in the halls. His last school was nowhere as large as this one.

"You might wanna close your mouth before you, how you say, attract flies," a thick french voice playfully teased. John turned his head toward the voice to reveal a very handsome young man. His skin was lightly tanned, his eyes a creamy caramel color. His hair was pulled into a neat bun, small strands sticking out here and there. John chuckled and smiled slightly at the boy as he walked closer. "Je'Mappel Lafayette!" He said, sticking his and hold to shake. John took Lafayettes hand and shook it gently, "John Laurens," Lafayette grinned.

"Laf! There you are!" A masculine voice yelled from afar. John turned his head yet again to be met with a masculine boy. He had a nice olive complexion, paired with deep brown eyes, and short curly hair. He had a Bisexual flag bandana wrapped around his forehead. John thought it wasn't good to know that there were other people like him. Being LGBTQ+ that is.

"Hercules, Mon Ami!" Laf yelled over the loud students, and ran over to 'Hercules' embracing him in a big hug. "Aww!" I gushed, making the pair blush slightly. "Who's this?" Hercules asked, setting Lafayette down. "Hi! I'm John Laurens," I said, smiling lightly. He grinned, "Hercules Mulligan!" He said, holding his fist out. I fist bumped him and chuckled with him. "Nice to meet you, dude!" He said. He was cool.

Suddenly, a tall girl with chocolate curls, and cunning brown eyes strutted down the hall, two younger girls following suit. Johns eyes widened in realization. It was Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy! He smiled widely, nearly crying at the sight of them.

He started walking in their direction as some people moved back. "John! What are you doing?!" Lafayette asked in a whisper-yell furrowing his eyebrows. "I haven't seen Angelica in years! I have to say hi!" John exclaimed quietly back at him, a large smile on his face. Lafayette looked surprised, while Hercules just stared nervously, shaking his head. John turned around and walked over to them, Angelica stopping in her tracks. "Hey Angie!" He said, waving lightly. Eliza almost bumped into Angelica, while Peggy just stared. "Um, who are you?" Angelica said with a disgusted look.

"It's me, John! Don't you remember me?" John asked sadly.


	2. The Salty Bitch Game

~7:10 ᴀ.ᴍ~

An unreadable look crossed Angelica's face. She knew very well who John was, but like hell she was going to admit that. "Um, n-" she cut herself off, a twisted smile forming on her face. "Oh, John! I haven't seen you in years! I hardly recognized you!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. It was all fake. From her smile, to the sparkle in her eyes. "You've changed!" She said. Peggy looked utterly confused. She had overheard her sister mumbling things of hate toward the freckled boy to Eliza one night, saying how she wished she'd never been his friend. Leaving behind her best friend really did tear Angelica apart, but she held in her emotions.

John's face lit up at his best friend's enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you remember me!" He cheered, getting schooled glances from the other students in the halls. A few girls gawked, wishing to be in that position. Angelica's smile was more fake than a barbie's waist. "Hey, come with me so we can catch up before class!" She exclaimed, leaving her sisters confused. Well, Peggy looked dumbfounded. Eliza was sort of suspicious, but recognized her sister's devilish grin. "Come on, Peggy," she whispered to her sister, grabbing her arm lightly. Peggy just shrugged and walked away with her older sister.

Lafayette and Hercules stood dumbfounded. No one had ever managed to become Angelica's friend so quickly. Or so they thought.

Angelica led John down the hall, him receiving stares, and even some winks. He ignored them, happy to be reunited with his best friend.

Angelica stopped at an empty classroom. "Perfect." She mumbled, smirking behind John's back. John just followed her in. Angelica quickly turned around. "Alright, John. Cut the shit. Why are you here!?" She shouted, causing John to flinch and give her a confused look. "What- What do you mean?" He asked, feeling a bit tense. Angelica inhaled sharply. "You think that's just because I was your 'best friend' all those years ago means that you can just bounce in here like a bunny and RUIN my reputation with your loser germs?!" She screamed, her eyes filled with rage, yet sadness.

John's eyes widened. "I-I thought-" "Yeah! You thought, but you didn't know." Angelica scoffed. "Angie.." John whispered on the verge of tears. "My name is Angelica. Not 'Angie'." She responded coldly. "Now, get out of my sight, you skank!" She hissed, shoving John. She glared at him and smirked evilly, then walked out of the room.

John blinked, trying to process the actions that just took place. Angelica seemed to hate him, but why?

John felt something he thought he'd never feel. He felt enraged. He clinched his fists, clenching his jaw. If Angelica was going to be a salty bitch, two could play at that game. Or maybe six.

His pain filled tears quickly vanished, but his broken heart remained the same.

John quickly made his way back out in the hall to try and find his new friends. He didn't need Angelica anymore. There were two others that could replace her easily.

Lafayette looked over Hercules shoulder as they conversized about their classes. "Hey, there John.." he mumbled. Hercules looked back at the cold looking boy with a quizzical expression. "Uhh...?" "She lied." John said, his fists clenched. "Oh.. I'm so sorry, mon ami.." Lafayette sympathized. "No, no. It's quite alright. I have two other friends that equal way more than she ever could." He said, giving a smile toward the two boys. Hercules and Lafayette smiled at him. A new friend was always nice.

"What're your plans for this afternoon?" Hercules asked as the trio walked down the hall to their first period, Math. "I don't really have anything to do, honestly." He grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "Parfait! We must take you shopping!" Lafayette squealed, hugging onto Hercules' arm. John chuckled. "I'm up for it," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Then it's settled!" Lafayette exclaimed as they reached their classroom. "Me and Herc will pick you up at six, oui?" Lafayette smiled. "Laf, it's 'Herc and I'" Herc corrected softly. Lafayette chuckled sheepishly. "Oui.."

"Sounds good to me!" John giggled.

As the three filed inside the class, they took a seat in the back row. Well, except for Lafayette, who sat in one of the middle rows of the class.

Soon, Angelica walked in holding hands with a boy a bit shorter than herself. The boy had beautiful brown eyes, and straight brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. John had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then, he realized he had not a chance with the beautiful boy, whom was sharing a kiss with Angelica. John sighed to himself. He was most likely straight as a board.

John grimaced at the sight of Angelica, who tried depending the kiss. John's eyes twitched. Angelica was really starting to push his buttons.

"Schuyler! Hamilton! You can resume snogging after school!" The math teacher boomed. John jumped slightly in his seat, snapping his attention toward the teacher. He had grey hair, and a scowl on his face. "Snogging?" Angelica asked, scoffing. "Snogging. To kiss someone. Maybe if you'd keep your grades up, and stayed in advanced classes, you would know that." The teacher said coldly, receiving hushed snickers from some students. "Whatever." Angelica mumbled, then turned back to the 'Hamilton' kid. "See you later Lexi Wexy!" She cooed, winking and sashaying out of the room, the sheer pink fabric of her extremely skimpy shirt flowing behind her as if she were an angel. Yeah, an angel with red horns.

John growled under his breath at the hateful girl, returning his gaze to the teacher, whom was presumedly discussing the math lesson. John quickly got out his notebook, and adjusted his glasses. He then wrote down the problems from on the board that was assumed by John to be as straight as whoever the 'Hamilton' kid was.

John wrote furiously, his pencil breaking a few times. Was he working on math? Well, about 30% of what he was doing was math. The other 70% you may ask? Drawing turtles, and other fantacies that played in John's head.

Hercules looked over to John's writing. He wanted to see what John was up to. Hercules tapped John on the shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. Hercules chuckled quietly. "Did you need something?" John asked, unamused. "Just wondering what you're doing is all.. Woah! Did you draw that?" John tilted his head, then looked toward his notebook. "Oh, you mean this?" He asked, gesturing to his turtle drawing. Hercules nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, I did.." John mumbled, blushing of embarrassment. Hercules smiled. "It's wonderful, dude!" He whisper yelled, patting his friend on the back. John smiled. "Thank you!" He responded.


	3. Little Bo Creep

~2:45 ᴘ.ᴍ~

"Oh, Hey Honey! I'm sorry I didn't get to pick you up after work!" Eleanor Laurens said to her son as he solemnly walked into the house, his face showing no emotion. "How was school sweetheart?" She asked, trying to get an answer out of her son. "It was wonderful. Just great!" He said with an emotionless smile, then ran to his room. He wouldn't let himself cry, no matter how hard.

Ok, that was a lie. John cried into his pillow, gasping for breaths. He wished that Angelica could be his best friend again, but no. She was to busy eating Hamilton's face. John had had enough of this. He stopped crying momentarily, grabbing a picture frame with him and Angelica in it. She looked a lot more different than all those years ago.

John threw the picture on the floor, shattering the glass of the frame. He picked the picture up, his hand trembling. Tears ran down his freckled cheeks, fogging his glasses up. He reached in his pocket for his lighter, and did the unthinkable.

He lit the fuse, and burned the photo. "I hope that you _burn Angelica Schuyler_.." he whispered, spitting her name out as if it were venom.

He blew on the paper, causing it to stop burning. Angelica's face was burned, leaving her very mature 13 year old body, and John. John crumpled up the photo, and threw it, knocking a small glass angel, that his father had given him, on the floor. It shattered into many little pieces. John gasped and ran over to it, cursing as he did so. He held the broken pieces of the angel in his hands and wept. It was so special to him, because it was handed down from his great grandfather, to his grandfather, to his father, and then him. Now, he'd never be able to share it with his son, or his son's son.

"I'm sorry for thinking we were still friends, Angelica." He choked out, placing the broken glass angel on his night stand. He rolled back onto his bed and cried. He felt weak. Crying over such a bitch like Angelica, but in all honesty, he felt betrayed. Hurt.

"Jackie?! Honey?!" Eleanor rushed into John's room, hearing the sobs. She looked at the broken frame. The broken angel and gasped. "Oh.." Was all she was able to say. "Did someone hurt you, honey?" She asked, walking over to his bed. John lifted himself into a seal position, his face red from crying. "Mom, y-you were r-right.." he choked out, covering up a sob with his hand. "Angelica.. she- she doesn't want to be my friend.. she _hates_ me.." He said, more tears running down his face. "Oh, honey.. If she's going to be rude, she's not worth your time. Didn't you make any other friends?" She asked, rubbing John's back.

"Yeah.." John whispered, his voice scratchy from crying so hard. "Well, you don't really need Angelica, do you Jackie?" She smiled warmly at her son as he blinked. He wiped his glasses with his shirt. "I-I guess not.." John sighed, placing his green glasses on his face. "That's my boy.." She said softly, giving him a hug. John hugged back, grateful for the embrace of his mother. Eleanor got up, leaving the room. She closed John's door and aRe her way downstairs.

"You know what? She's right! I don't need Angelica and her stupid bratty attitude. Her stupid expensive clothes, and her stupid.. _and hot_.. boyfriend!" John blushed, quickly wiping away any dirty thoughts. He bit the inside of his lip, sighing.

~7:26 ᴀ.ᴍ~

John quickly made his way to his locker, which was gratefully near Lafayette's locker, and wherever Lafayette was, there was sure to be a Hercules tagging along. The two were inseparable. Practically joined at the hip. John secretly shipped them, though he wouldn't dare tell anyone.

"Hey guys!" John said, waving to his friends. John tugged at the hem of his navy blue shirt, with _Laurens 10_ on the back. The pocket of his shirt had a small turtle embroidered in white thread, with small lines of rainbow colors. It was one of his favorite shirts seeing as his mother made it for him. "Hey John!" Hercules greeted, waving. Lafayette smiled at his friend. "Hey! I love the shirt!" He exclaimed, pointing to John's shirt. "Really?" John asked, surprised. "Yep!" Hercules nodded. "Cool! Thanks!" John smiled. "Sure thing, dude!" Hercules said, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

"Shit.." Lafayette mumbled, looking over John's shoulder. "What?" John asked, then turned around, his eyes burning with anger. Hercules growled under his breath as they watched _them_ walk down the halls.

The Schuyler Sisters.

Angelica smirked as the talking died down, all eyes on her and her sisters. Her outfit was just as skimpy as yesterday. If not, skimpier. She wore a coral crop top, showing off her pierced belly button. That looked painful to John. He grimaced. Angelica also wore very short shorts. "Her shorts are so short.. she should just wear a fucking bikini.." he whispered to his friends, causing them to hold back laughter.

Eliza wore a blue dress that ended at her knees. Her shoulders were covered with a blue jean jacket that ended at elbow length, as well as the sleeves. She had heart-shapped sunglasses on top of her head. Acting like a tiara.

Peggy wore a pastel yellow sleeveless hoodie, with white drawstrings. Her shorts had little daisies on them, making her seem like a sweet little angel. But John knew her better than that. She was fierce. At least Peggy's shorts weren't that short, John thought.

Angelica started walking down the hall, her sisters following shortly behind. To John's surprise, they were headed for him, and his friends. "Shit.. just act normal.." Lafayette mumbled as they came closer. "Well, well. If it isn't little bo creep, and his two ugly sheep!" She said in a happy-sarcastic tone. Hercules growled. John grimaced, crossing his arms. Eliza laughed, sounding slightly stupid. Peggy laughed to, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Angelica stepped closer, a proud smirk on her face. "Are you guys looking for the way to Loserville? Cause I can show you the way!" She said, cocking her hip. Her sisters snickered behind her. "It's that way.." She said, pointing to the huge, probably expensive, doors. John took a deep breath. "Shut the hell up, Angelica." He mumbled. "Damn John, who made your shirt? Dollar General?" Her sisters were dying of laughter behind her. Angelica smirked even more, if it were possible. "His Mommy probably made it!" Peggy spat, wiping a tear from her eye. "Well.. Well, who made your rags Angelica?!" John stammered, his confidence barely showing enough.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Angelica boomed, her laughter echoing through the halls. "Gucci, of course!" She said, making a duck face. "Fucking losers! Let's go sis, and sis.." she said, flicking her hair, and sashaying down the hall. Probably to find her 'boyfriend'. Although he's probably her 'lunch'. John bit his lip, trying to hold in a snicker from his thought. "Bye Losers!" Peggy said, going to catch up with her sister. "Huh? Oh, I'll leave.." Eliza mumbled, shrugged, then walked down the hall with her sisters.

Lafayette sighed. "Just ignore them, Mon ami.." he mumbled, looking pissed. "I'll try.." John said, looking to the floor. His fingernails burried into his freckled skin.


	4. You Will Burn, Angelica Schuyler

~7:46 ᴀ.ᴍ~

John sighed, leaning his head on his palm, his elbow propped up on the desk he sat at. The whole class was extremely quiet, well for the most part. "-So, X times Y would equal 13x divided by the power of X to the power of 2-" John turned around to an abnoxious giggle, coming from Angelica's little sister, Peggy. John narrowed his eyes at her, then glance at the Hamilton kid. John still hadn't heard his first name, other than 'Lexi Wexy', which hopefully wasn't his real name.

John scoffed, his teacher's voice in the background of it all. In this moment, he felt enraged. He sighed out of his nose, watching the two talk. John wished he could be in that position. Talking to such a beautiful boy. Alas, he was just a loser, according to Angelica and her little brat sisters.

Suddenly, Peggy kisses his cheek, saying something to him with a cheerful look on her face. "Laurens! Pay attention, please!" The teacher called, making John jump slightly. "Sorry!" He mumbled, his cheeks red with embarrassment as some students snickered. He sighed and rested his head on his desk, closing his emerald eyes, and breathing out.

~8:30 ᴀ.ᴍ~

John got his French book from his locker, holding it under his arm. He licked his lips, them feeling a bit chapped. He sighed and got out some cherry flavored chapstick, applying some to his lips. He turned to the mirror on the inside of his locker door, looking at his slightly pink tinted lips. He grinned a little, liking the look of his colored lips.

"Hey Angelica, looking _good_." A male voice said. John peeked from behind his locker at the voice, and saw Angelica turning her head toward two guys. One had auburn hair, a little going over his left eye. The other was smirking, his hair whipped over to the side. The ginger one looked flustered, staring at Angelica's chest. "I know." She remarked sassily, winking and sashaying down the hall, her hips slightly swaying from side to side.

John growled under his breath, shaking his head. He wanted so bad to strangle the pride out of that bitch. What had happened to such a wonderful friendship? John had no idea, but he _did_ know that he hated Angelica now. Much more than before.

John walked to class with his book in his hands, nearly crushing the hard cover, and John wasn't that strong either.

~8:38 ᴀ.ᴍ~

John walked into his French class, sighing to himself. He looked from the floor to see something he didn't want to see.

Angelica and the Hamilton kid were sharing a deep kiss. Angelica pulled away, a little smirk on her face. "Love you, babe. See you later!" She whispered seductively, and walked past John, brushing shoulders with him. "Later, loser.." she whispered, glaring at John. John's eye twitched, but he said nothing. He glanced at the Hamilton kid as he sat down. "Mr. Laurens. Please have a seat." The teacher said with a French accent. "Sorry," John mumbled, then made his way to the back row. He glanced at Hamilton again, him chuckling at something his friend said. John sighed, and looked at his text book.

~3:45 ᴘ.ᴍ~

John ran to his room, and looked in the mirror. Was his outfit really that ugly?

He sighed, turning at angles to look at himself. He looked toward his door. "Mom?" He called out, his eyes full of hurt. "Yeah, Jackie?" Eleanor said, poking in his room with an apron on that read: _Sizzle Pop!_. "Do you think we could go shopping?" He asked, forgetting about his plans with his new friends. How could he forget? John was to busy worrying about his appearance.

"Why, Honey?" Eleanor asked, raising a brow. "Your clothes gettin' to small?" "No.. I mean.. I just.." John stammered, looking at the floor. He looked up at his mom. "I just don't fit in that well at school.." he mumbled, but she heard it. "Oh, Jackie.." she said softly, frowning. "Could we.. I mean.. get clothes from some other place, rather than making them?" He asked, suddenly feeling guilty. "Oh.. sure.." Eleanor said, looking a bit hurt herself. "Um.. where do your friends buy clothes?" She asked. "Well.. Gucci.. Dior..-" John's mother cut him off. "John, do you have any idea how much those cost!?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. John shrunk back a little.

She sighed. "You know, we could try American Eagle, or Aeropostale?" She half asked, giving her son a smile. John sighed. "No.. it's.. it won't work.." he mumbled. "Thanks anyways.." he said, sitting on his bed. Eleanor sighed, and walked downstairs to continue her cooking.

John looked to his side and noticed his little angel. It was beautiful, even when broken. He sighed, and picked up a piece that had words written on it in gold. _"To my wonderful son. May you grow and prosper in love"_ it said. I felt tears spring to my eyes. These few words meant so much to him, and he'd broken it because of his anger toward Angelica.

He gripped the piece, ignoring how it cut into his skin.

 _"You will burn, Angelica Schuyler.."_


	5. New Boy In Town

~6:06 ᴘ.ᴍ~

John opened his eyes to someone's shaking him. His mother. "Honey, someone's here asking to see you.." she said. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, grabbing his glasses from his night stand. "Who?" "A Lafayette, and Hercules..?" She half asked. John's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He exclaimed. His mother looked quizzical.

"My friends and I were going to the mall.. I'm sorry I forgot.." he said sheepishly. "Oh, it's ok honey! I want you to have fun!" Eleanor smiled, getting off of John's bed. She walked to the door, brushing off her white capris. "Oh, and Mom?" John asked, looking toward her. "Yes, honey?" She asked, turning to him. "Can I bleach my hair?" He asked, giving a nervous grin. Eleanor gawked at her son. "Bleach?! What on earth, John?!" She asked, placing a hand to her heart. "Oh.. uh.." John chuckled stupidly. "Can I.. uh.. just dye it?" He asked, clasping his hands together. She sighed, pursing her lips. "Maybe a soft red color.." she mumbled, giving a small grin. John's eyes lit up. "Yes! Thank you Mom!" John exclaimed, getting up to hug his mom.

She chuckled. "No problem, honey. I know you're 16 and should have some rights.. just don't get a tattoo.." she said. "Okay! Wait- does that man I can get a piercing?!" He asked, suddenly excited. She rolled her eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but yes, only _one_ on the ear." She said. "Got it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep!" John squeaked, his eyes lighting up.

John pulled his hair into a pony tail, then ran downstairs. "Well, I must say it's very nice to meet you both!" He heard his mom say. "It's very nice to meet you as well, Manquer!" John ran down to see his friends talking with his mom. "Hey guys!" John's exclaimed, fast walking into the living room. "Hey, dude!" Hercules said, flashing a smile. "Hello, mon ami!" Lafayette said, smiling. "I'll leave y'all to it! Have a good time, Jackie!" Eleanor said, give her son a hug. "Bye mom!" He said, walking over to the door. "Jackie? Mind I we call you that?" Hercules asked with a playful smirk. John stuck his tounge out. "Hmm.. I'll think about it." He giggled and opened the door, gawking at the black Jaguar parked in his driveway.

"Is this your car?!" He asked, gesturing toward it. Lafayette nodded. "It's my dad's" he said, with a smile. "Cool!" John exclaimed. "Let's gooo!" Hercules said, hopping into the passenger seat. John laughed and got into the back seat. Lafayette plopped into the driver seat and started the engine. They buckled up. "To the mall!" Lafayette said, backing out of the driveway.

~6:27 ᴘ.ᴍ~

John opened the door to the back seat, and stepped out. Taking in the fresh air was relaxing. "So, mon ami, what did your mom say about the hair thing?" Lafayette asked, walking around the front of the car. "Well. She said no the bleaching it," Lafayette frowned, so did Hercules. "Buut she said I could dye it like.. a red color..?" John half asked. "Red?" Hercules asked, looking over at Lafayette. Lafayette nodded. "We can make that work.." He grinned.

"Let's go slow pokes!" Hercules yelled behind him as he ran though the parking lot. "Hey! Wait for us!" John exclaimed, running alongside Lafayette. The three walked inside the mall, Hercules and Lafayette grinning. "Woah.." John gawked at the huge three story building. "Whatcha waitin for!? Come on!" Hercules said, walking to a Hollister. "Coming!" Lafayette and John called in unison as they walked behind Hercules.

John looked around the store, picking out as many shirts as he could hold, along with some shorts, and pants. He found lots of cool T-shirts that would look good with his lightly tanned complexion. He held the pieces in his arms, struggling to hold them all.

He quickly made his way to the dressing room, trying on an outfit. He tried some grey shorts that ended mid thigh, and a light blue shirt with _Hella Good_ written in small aesthetic letters. He walked out and stroked a pose. Hercules nodded, but Lafayette, being the fashion critique he is, shook his head. John nodded and went back inside, trying on a different outfit.

This time he tried on some dark wash jeans, and a deep red shirt that had a pocket. It was plain, but John liked it well. He stepped out, striking a different pose. Lafayette nodded, and so did Hercules. "Well, there's one outfit!" Hercules said with a grin. "Yep!" John squealed, exited for more.

He tried on a light purple shirt, that showed off his more feminine side. He paired that with black shorts that ended a little above his knees. He placed a white flower crown that he'd picked up on his head, and walked out. He posed. Lafayette squealed. "magnifique!" He said, clapping like a child. Hercules nodded. "That looks great on you, Jackie!" He smiled. John smiled widely, stepping back in the dressing room.

After a few more try-ons. He had what he was looking for.

They all went and paid for the clothes. Well, Hercules and Lafayette did. John really wanted to lend them some money as well, but they refused it. John was really grateful for such amazing friends like Hercules and Lafayette. He really didn't need Angelica. He really didn't.

The three walked to Forever21 after they paid in Hollister. John looked around at some tops, some more feminine, and some more masculine for days of courage. Hercules and Lafayette helped him pick out some clothes.

"How about this?" Lafayette asked, holding up a light orange v neck T-shirt. John decided it looked hot. He nodded, adding it to his try-on-athon pile in his hands.

He walked to the dressing room in there, and tried on the v neck with some bleached white jean shorts. The shorts had some fringe at the hem and stopped at his knees. He came out, tossing his hair dramatically. "OoOh lOoK aT mE! iM aNgeLicA!" He said in a mock-female voice, blowing kissy faces. Hercules and Lafayette died laughing. "We- have- to get that!" Lafayette said through laughs. John nodded, and laughed along.

After that, he tried on a charcoal grey shirt with bright orange cargo shorts. They were more like capris, though. The shirt was more of like a sleeveless hoodie than a T-shirt. John walked out. "EliZa!" He sang in a high pitched voice. Hercules and Lafayette looked at each other and laughed. "Yep! That one to!" Hercules said, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Ok!" John said, and ran back into the dressing room.

They all went to pay at the register, John picking up a pair of burn orange sunglasses. He then remembered about the glasses on his nose. Were they 'uncool'? "Um.. guys?" John asked as they walked down the hallway of the mall. "Yes, mon ami?" Lafayette asked, turning to him. "Do you think I should wear contacts instead of glasses?" He asked, raising a brow. Lafayette turned to Hercules, then back to John. "Well, only if you're comfortable with it, mon ami." He said. "I think so.. I'm just.. nervous I guess.." John mumbled. Hercules placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. Angelica and her brats can't be stopped, but that doesn't stop us from at least trying to fit in.. right?" He asked. John nodded. "Yeah, you're right.. Thanks.." John grinned. "No problem, dude!"

They stepped in the hair salon, John looking quite nervous. "What if it doesn't look good?" He asked. "Don't worry, dude, it will look good!" Hercules reassured his friend. John smiled.

Lafayette talked to the lady at the desk, then sat down. "How long did she say it'd take?" John asked in a whisper as Lafayette sat down beside him. "About 10 minutes for the wait, and an hour for dyeing the hair. John nodded, then fiddled with his fingers.

"John Laurens?" A female voice called from behind a door. The door was opened, revealing a lady with her pink hair in a bun. John nodded, and stood up, gulping. "Come with me." She said. John obliged, walking into the room. He sat down in a chair, and took out his pony tail, his curls bouncing onto his shoulders. "Would you like a small trim?" The lady asked, brushing his hair out. "Um.. no thank you." He said, unsure. "Alright." She continued to brush his hair.

"Now what color do you want?" She asked, opening a cabinet of expensive hair dyes. "Um.. a soft red shade. Like strawberry blonde." He said, looking at the colors. "Ok, we can do that. Any highlights?" She asked. "Uh.. no thank you." John said nervously. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. "Ok." She said, mixing a couple of colors togther. John gulped and sat back in his chair, admiring his dark brown curls before he became a ginger.

~7:05 ᴘ.ᴍ~

John walked out of the room, his newly dyed hair bouncing behind him. It was tied back with a navy blue ribbon to match his shirt. "Hey guys.." He said, not really knowing what his appearance would be. Hercules and Lafayette looked up, then gasped. Their eyes widened, mouths dropped. "Is it bad? Is it really that ugly?" John asked, nervously. "Holy shit, John!" Hercules started. "Tu as l'air chaud!" Lafayette said, holding a hand over his chest. John was thankful for his French classes. He blushed. "Thank you!"

"Angelica will be so jealous, John!" Hercules beamed, clapping with excitement. John giggled. "Thank you so much guys!" He said with a smile. "Of course, mon ami!"

 _"Watch out Angelica, there's a new boy in town.."_ John smirked.


End file.
